


The Senator's Father

by Jathis



Series: Senator Amidala [21]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6627652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last time they saw each other was when he returned from his Uncle</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Senator's Father

For as long as Ben Amidala had waited for his mother to come and see him; he had been waiting for his father far longer. There had been a falling out following his return from his training with his uncle. His father had offered him a place on the Falcon. Ben had said that he wanted to get into politics like his mother and grandmother. Han had been unable to hide the disappointment. Ben felt it radiating from him and he had been hurt by it, calling his father out on his hidden feelings.

That had been the last time the two spoke to each other.

He couldn't help but think of this as he watched the Falcon coming in for a landing, slipping his hands into the long sleeves of his black and white sleeves. He had asked Elweard to go and take the day off, insisting that he would be fine by himself with his father. He had been forced to promise to comm his servant later before the other finally agreed to leave him alone. For a brief moment he regretted this decision as the Falcon opened up and he felt his chest start to tighten as his heart raced.

Chewbacca was the first to step out. The Wookie let out a roar of greeting, throwing his large arms wide to pull the Senator into a tight embrace. He stroked the Human's head, rumbling and grumbling before eventually loosening his grip to let the other breathe again.

“I missed you too,” Ben laughed, smiling up at the Wookie as his head was still stroked and petted by the other's massive paw. He looked up as he heard his father coming down and he blushed, slipping out of Chewbacca's grip to meet the man partway. “Father,” he greeted.

“Hey,” Han said. He placed his hands on his hips, looking his son over. “You look...good,” he finally said. “Different, but good.” He frowned when Chewbacca rumbled something behind Ben. “You be quiet!” he huffed.

“I set up an early dinner out in one of my gardens if you'd like,” Ben offered. He walked between his father and the Wookie, his expression somber and serious now as he focused on controlling himself.

“I've been hearing things while working,” Han said.

“I'm sure you have.”

“It seems a certain Emperor has his eyes on you.”

“Perhaps.”

“He's using you.”

Ben turned then, looking into his father's eyes. “He's not using me.”

“How can you be sure? You know the things he's done. He and your mother still have conflicts and skirmishes.”

“They are becoming less and less now. I have been working with him to lessen the Empire's old doctrines controlling the First Order's growth and future.”

Han couldn't help but snort, “and you think he's really listening to you? Or is he just waiting to get everything he can from you?”

“Why are you here?”

The question left a heavy silence between them.

“I came to see my son,” Han finally said.

“After all these years; you came to see your son,” Ben murmured. He snorted softly, shaking his head. “Is this because of your conflict with certain gangs and pirates?” he asked. “I've been hearing things too, father.”

“You trust the Emperor of the First Order more than your father.”

“I am saying that this is going to take time for us to build something,” he sighed, soothing his own anger now. “Please...be patient with me. I am not a child, nor am I foolish. My business with the Emperor is my business. My relationship with you should be the focus, not him.”

Chewbacca rumbled deep in his chest in approval, patting Ben once more on top of his head. The Wookie grumbled and spoke, looking over at Han now.

“...He didn't get his courage from _you_ ,” Han huffed in indignation at the Wookie.

Ben laughed, feeling much more comfortable.

 


End file.
